Kazumasu Takigawa
Kazumasu Takigawa is a loyal Oda retainer and the most famous daimyou of the Takigawa clan. Known for his rustic and calm character, he is famous for using his rifle production and expertise to assist Nobunaga. He is posthumously honored as one of the Four Guardian Kings of Oda. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is fifty-fourth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts him in first place while his 4-star portrait is ranked twentieth place. Role in Games The Samurai Warriors series has him serving the Oda at Nagashino and Saika Village. Kazumasu is one of the escaping Oda generals at Mikatagahara. After Honnōji, he fights for Hideyoshi at Komaki-Nagakute. He will kill fleeing Saika rebels at Kizugawaguchi in the third game. In Spirit of Sanada, he is amongst the Oda forces that participate in the chase for Katsuyori's head in the Nagashino campaign. Once the Sanada surrender to Nobunaga, Kaumasa is placed as the governor of their former territories in Shinano. When Nobunaga is killed, however, Masayuki takes the opportunity to betray the Oda and strikes at Kazumasa during a Hōjō invasion, successfully eliminating the Oda from the province. In Warriors Orochi 3, Kazumasu serves as Keiji's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role starting in the third chapter of the story. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X Kazumasa reunites with Nobunaga in Settsu. He and Murashige were stationed in the province and ordered to be on stand by for the peace negotiations. Shortly thereafter, the Oda retainers are attacked by Tsuchi-ikazuchi's forces. Kazumasa loses sight of Murashige at Arioka Castle and loses his post to the UMA. He obeys his lord's command to reassemble their scattered troops to subjugate the vicinity and remains on guard during his lord's stay in the liberated Hanakuma Castle. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi has him as one of the brave Oda vassals in the game. Revered for his swiftness and reliability, Kazumasu assists Katsuie's attack on Kennyo's men at Kizugawaguchi. Defeated by Terumoto's reinforcements, he is spared from Nobunaga's scolding back in the capital. After Honnōji, Kazumasu joins forces with Ieyasu to avenge his past humiliation and take back the capital. Defeated at Nōbi Plain, he retreats to someday have his revenge. Voice Actors *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Kouji Kominami - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi -Rei- Okehazama Zenya ~Kyoudai Soukoku Hen~ Quotes *"The annihilation of the Takeda... Am I truly up for the task?" :"Your commands are the same as our Lord Nobunaga's. There is nothing to fear." :"But, what if I can't meet those expectations?" :"Do not worry. I shall become your shadow and support you wholeheartedly." :"It's as your reputation says, The Advancing and Withdrawing Takigawa. Your consolation is reassuring." :"Great! Perhaps you can raise my rank after this battle so I can get that tea set I've always wanted! I'll do anything to get it!" :"... I'll consider it." ::~~Nobutada Oda and Kazumasu; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters